


A Christmas Caryl

by MagentasNightmare



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: ADDED Epilogue, AU, Alternate Universe, Caryl 4 life, DON'T LIKE - DON'T READ (I'm not changing what I write for anyone:), Daryl Dixon/Carol Peletier Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Great title right?, Romance, Xmas Theme, ge, this was meant to be like an xmas rom-com
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagentasNightmare/pseuds/MagentasNightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Caryl Christmas ROM COM. lol<br/>Not much else to say. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Title: **A Christmas Caryl**  
Category: TV Shows » Walking Dead  
Author: Magenta's Nightmare  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
Published: 12-13-15, Updated: 12-14-15  
Chapters: 8, Words: 15,329

* * *

**^Chapter 1:**

* * *

 

 

It was the first week of December and an unusual time to start a new job but she was ready to get back to work, and accounting jobs in a smaller town were few and far between. Not many businesses here required a full-time accountant.

Interviews were brutal for Carol but she wanted this job, and Maggie told her she was a shoe-in for it. She was a good accountant, and this courier company had been looking for a new one for a while now. Landsdown Courier was a big company for a town this size and employed a lot of the residents. She had nothing to be insecure about, she had a great resume and references, but she hated interviews.

She got out of her car after checking her make up for the hundredth time. She put a mint in her mouth and straightened her dress shirt. She took a few slow, deep breaths and got moving.

Walking into the front reception area, she smiled to the woman behind the desk and explained that she was here for her interview.

"Great, just have a quick seat, and I'll call Lori for you."

Carol nodded and sat down to wait. In only a few minutes she was called by a woman she knew vaguely as Lori, who looked friendly enough. Carol 'kinda knew' a lot of people in town but hadn't actually spoken many of them personally. She shook her hand, thanking God that her palms weren't sweating.

They sat down at opposite sides of a big desk, and Carol hoped it would go smoothly.

"We have been looking for ages for someone with your qualifications; it's hard to find a good accountant in a town this size. The one we had for two decades just retired, he's been here longer than any of us."

"That does sound tricky," she agreed.

"It goes without saying that your resume is impeccable and you have excellence references. The only question is, when can you start?"

"Wow! Uh...Monday?"

"That would be perfect. I can send you home with a preliminary rundown of the books left behind by our last accountant for you to peruse but it should be more than simple enough for you to take over."

"Sounds perfect," she said, praising the Lord that this was so easy.

She left her last job when the owner merged with a new company and wanted her to move. She had taken severance and a long needed break for the last two months to reevaluate her life.

Carol got to her car with 3 large binders full of documents to 'peruse' over the weekend. She was ecstatic that everything had gone so fast and easy. It was likely the simplest interview ever; someone up there liked her today. She called Maggie the second she walked through her front door.

"I got it!" she squealed.

"I told you it would be a breeze," Maggie answered.

"We have to go out tonight; I want to celebrate."

"I don't know why you get so crazy about these things; you always end up doing fine."

"I know, I know...shut up."

Around close friends, Carol was a lot more open and rarely shy or awkward, but interviews made her crazy, and she was relieved it was over.

"I'll come get you at 7; we can try that new place."

"Perfect, see ya then."

Carol was single and had been for a few months; she was more of a serial dater. She had trouble finding men who were interested in anything she was, and she didn't want to settle for incompatibility. Carol wanted a real connection with someone, something she couldn't find in anyone else. Most of all she wanted a man with a kind heart, just a nice guy, but they were hard to find.

Maybe her bar was too high, and it wasn't realistic, but she wanted all the bells and whistles; otherwise, it was OK with her just to date. All her life she imagined someone coming along and being 'the one' while countless friends insisted that real life wasn't a fairytale. She wasn't naive; she just didn't want to tie her life down to just anyone.

She had a shower and then a nice cold beer while playing some loud music. Her house was small and old but cozy; it had been her grandma's house. Her grandma Nellie left it to her when she passed away, and it still looked a little 'granny' style. Carol couldn't stand to get rid of her doilies and figurines; they had all been in these spots since she was a child. Her grandpa Geoff had died years ago, but this would always be their house in her mind. Eventually, she'd have to redecorate, but it was hard to get started changing a place that held so many of her childhood memories.

She slipped into a pair of jeans and a tank top and then two layers on top. She had a liking for bright colors, lots of patterns and definitely a hippy kind of aesthetic. She always had a scarf on and something with a pattern. She had short, medium brown hair and blue eyes that were one of her best features or so she was constantly told.

By the time she had eaten and gotten ready, she heard a knock at the door as she was just turning off all the lights.

"Hey, grandma! You ready?" Maggie called.

"Stop it! It's not that bad," Carol argued.

"Yeah, OK. You don't bring men back here do you?"

"Not for a while I haven't."

"I know it's hard to change things, but it doesn't look like your house at all."

"I know, I'm going to start on this soon...I swear."

"You can still keep everything but maybe in the basement or something, then people won't think you're an amazing looking 90-year-old."

"Alright, alright shut up already. Let's go!" Carol grumbled.

Maggie laughed, and they were off for the evening.

The new bar in town was an Irish pub, and Carol was excited to be able to find Guinness on draft. It was decorated for the holiday season with red ribbons, lights, and wreaths everywhere. Carol was finally starting to feel festive this year now that the new job was resolved.

"Seriously, how to you drink that crap."

"I'm not into girly drinks, and my dad always drank this. Why don't you congratulate me and get off my back, woman?"

Maggie had been her best friend since high school, so she always told her exactly what she thought without the sugar coating.

"I'm sorry, congrats! Now drink up, we're taking a cab home."

"Are we now?" Carol laughed.

"Yep!"

Carol was soon on her third Guinness before decided to slow it up and just listen to the band for a while. There wasn't much for men in the pub tonight, no single ones anyway. The only half decent looking man was taken, so she sighed and just relaxed into her girl's night.

It turned out Maggie had the same taste though and pointed out the one man she had found attractive.

"He's here with someone," Carol noted.

"Damn it! All the cute ones are already taken."

"Story of my life," Carol laughed, ordering another round but this time gin and soda.

The rest of her weekend was spent reviewing the old accountant's work, which was loaded with errors. Maybe Maggie was right; no man wants to come back to granny's house. It might be time to turn over a new leaf or find a guy who wouldn't be judgmental of her house...

_**A/N There are 8 chapters to this, and it's a little different for me. It's a Christmas story, and it felt like a Christmas movie to me while I was writing it. Hope you enjoy it! Lemme know:)** _

_**Teagan XOXO** _


	2. Chapter 2

 

* * *

**_^Chapter 2_ **

"We need to get to work Abby, hurry up!"

He was always late on Mondays now that they were sharing a vehicle. She was being so picky deciding on a new car, and he found they ran on very different schedules. He liked to be on time.

"I'll be right there, just wait!"

He had been at the bottom of the steps for 15 minutes waiting, and he had less than 20 minutes to get them both to work.

Abby finally emerged and had a frustrated look in her eyes.

"Maybe you should get up the first time I wake you," he teased.

"Not everyone is a morning person, you know," she snapped.

"Yeah but you aren't an afternoon or evening person either," he joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Are you trying to get on my nerves?" she said, storming past him to get her shoes on.

"No."

Daryl decided to give up for this morning. Ever since last month, she had been impatient and constantly annoyed by him. He assumed that proposing would lead to a happy and harmonious home life for them, but it didn't.

He walked to the car and sat down next to her, feeling like he didn't know her these days. He wasn't giving up without a fight though. His dad had walked out on his mom the second things got hard, and he wasn't going to be anything like his dad if he could help it. His mom was constantly telling him that relationships are work and it takes a grown up to stick it out. What was going on with Abby was what his mother called 'a bump in the road' and he just had to ride it out.

Daryl always imagined being engaged to be romantic and full of great sex and planning for the future, he was told by Merle that he was a dreamer. His brother Merle had never had a serious relationship though so Daryl figured he didn't much believe in love anyway.

Things had been different between them in the beginning; he still didn't know what had changed lately. She had never been the kind of woman who liked to cuddle or laugh very much, but she used to be nicer. He had been looking back over their relationship lately wondering if it had ever really been that good.

"So, what do you want to do tonight?" he asked, hoping to get her mind off whatever was making her pissy.

"I don't care; I'm just tired lately."

"I'll make supper then, what do you want?"

"Since when do you cook?" she asked, with a smirk.

"I sometimes do, I can try anyway."

"Don't worry about it."

"What's wrong, Abby? Did I do something?"

He felt like he should be apologizing for something all the time but had no idea what.

"No, I'm just stressed at work," she answered, looking out the window.

Daryl knew he shouldn't think about it this way, but he dreaded a lifetime of this if nothing changed. He hoped his mom was right and it was just a bump in the road. He wanted her to look at him the way she used to; it had been a really long time.

He got to work after dropping her off in just enough time to meet the other drivers for the morning chat. He had been at this company for years, and it was comfortable. Abby suggested a career change more than once. He suspected she didn't want to be with a delivery driver as if there was something bad about it. He liked his job, he brought home decent money and had benefits. He didn't see the problem.

Abby was a dentist, and she made more money, but it never bothered him. In the 3 years they had been together he never once felt like things were unbalanced, he paid his fair share of everything.

She wanted to buy a house but he liked his apartment, and since they didn't have kids he didn't see the point in a house yet. They had different views on some important things, but he assumed in time they'd meet in the middle. Someday soon she'd be happy with him again, and they'd get married, everything would be better. He flip-flopped on his feelings about it on a daily basis lately, sometimes hopeful and other times ready to call it quits.

########################

It was payday, and he picked up his check after getting his work orders for the day.

"Why am I short this week?" he asked one of the other drivers.

"No idea but I think Gary retired just in time cause the payroll has been messed up for a bit now."

"This is a first time for me, who do I talk to?"

"The new accountant, they just hired her."

He shook his head, he'd been there for years, and now suddenly he had to remind them of his pay rate and hours.

He had just enough time before heading out to ask about the issue. Abby would lose it if he was short, she kept a close eye on everything relating to finances.

He got to the accountant's office but didn't see anyone there. There was a box on the desk and stacks of papers and folders scattered around the room.

"Hello?" he asked, taking a single step into the room.

"Yes?"

The voice came from under the desk and then there was a face to go with it.

He took a step back and lost his words.

"I'm sorry. Are you the new accountant?"

"Yes, I'm Carol. Can I help you?"

She stood up from behind the desk where she had been unpacking things into one of the drawers.

"I just...my paycheck is wrong."

He was taken aback by her; she had really blue eyes and a really big smile. He had been expecting someone stuffy looking, but she was young and looked happier than anyone should be at work.

"Oh, can I have a look?"

He handed her the envelope, and she leaned her hip on the desk as she took out the pay stub and looked it over.

"I looked over some of the last few months of paperwork Gary left, and it looks like maybe there will be a few mistakes like this," she explained.

"Yeah, he was a nice guy, but I guess he was slipping a bit at the end," he added.

"I can have this all fixed for you by lunch time, is that OK?"

"Great, yeah that's fine."

"Just need to get organized a little," she smiled and held out her hand to him, "nice to meet you."

He walked over to the desk and shook her hand, "Daryl."

"Right, Daryl. Well just come back a noon, and I'll have it ready for you, OK?"

"Thanks," he said, letting her hand go and waving as he left.

He couldn't remember Abby looking happy like that. She only ever looked phony happy.

Daryl loaded up his van and hit the road for the day. It was a slower day, and he spent the morning trying to think of a way to cheer Abby up. He wondered what the accountant's secret was; she looked completely content with life. He wondered briefly if she had a man around making her so happy, maybe she was just a happy person.

By noon he walked back to her office to pick up his check. She was just getting off the phone as he walked in and he waited patiently trying to look like he wasn't listening. He only got her side of the conversation, but he still listened.

"Maggie, I need to go...it is my break, but I still need to go...stop it...I'll see you tonight...a date with who?...fine, stand me up then...yep, bye."

She giggled as she hung up the phone and then turned her eyes to him.

"I'm so sorry about that. I should never give out my work number. Here," she said, offering his check to him.

"Thanks," he said, nodding and taking it from her.

"Would you mind looking it over before you leave just to be sure it's correct?"

"Oh...yeah sure."

He took his check and pay stub out of the envelope, and everything looked as it should.

"It looks great, thanks."

Daryl finished up his day wondering what the difference was in people like Abby and the new accountant. He decided to try and make Abby smile if it killed him, so he picked up flowers and wine on the way home from work. He got home before she did so he cleaned up the house and put the flowers in a vase, she was supposed to be getting a ride home, so he had time. He chilled the wine and tried to think of something he could cook. Just as he was looking through a recipe on his phone, she called him.

"I won't be home for supper again tonight; I'm meeting Catherine for drinks."

"Oh, sure. Do you want me to pick you up later?" he asked, looking over at the flowers on the table.

"No, I'll be home late. She'll drive me."

"OK...have fun."

"I will, bye."

He hung up and sat at the table telling himself he shouldn't be upset; it's not like she knew he'd done any of this. She went out a lot recently; he was spending more and more nights by himself. He thought being engaged would bring them closer, but it had the opposite effect. He ended up eating grilled cheese in front of the TV and turned in at 11 when he gave up waiting for her.

* * *

 


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**^CHAPTER 3**

Carol had been at the new job for only a couple days, and Lori showed up every morning to survey the damage.

"Gary really was struggling, wasn't he?" Lori asked.

"It sure looks that way. There are a lot of really simple mistakes that unfortunately cause a lot of problems. With tax season coming, everything needs to be straightened out quickly."

"I'm so grateful you're here, Carol. You couldn't have come at a better time. How many drivers have had mistakes on their checks?"

"Five, I think? The first was Daryl, and then I got four more already this week, and it's only Wednesday."

"I hate to ask you this, but it's 'stupid Christmas office stuff' time of year. Are you coming to the work party?"

"I'd like to," she answered, although she really didn't, "but I don't really know anyone yet."

"Please come, at least for a little while, there are so few women here," Lori pleaded.

"Alright then," Carol relented.

"Did you want your name in for the secret Santa too?" Lori asked, "I know it's like being in school again, isn't it?"

Carol laughed and knew just what she meant; the office was a little like school around Christmas.

"Yeah, OK, but I don't know anyone here, so they probably won't get anything they like."

"They're all men just get them beer and porn," Lori joked.

"Yeah, that might send the wrong message," Carol laughed.

"Just a second, we'll get this junk over with," Lori said, disappearing for a moment and returning with a coffee tin filled with bits of paper.

Carol rolled her eyes with a smile, pulling out a name.

"Daryl? Oh, he's the one who had the mistake on his check or is there another one?"

"Nope, just the one but don't get him porn!" Lori warned.

"I wasn't about to get any of these guys porn, but why him in particular?"

"His fiance is a dragon lady; she'd probably tear him a new one."

"I don't think I'd be impressed if another woman gave my man porn either," Carol answered.

She found herself disappointed that once again a good looking man was taken. He seemed sweet and shy to her, she had made a mental note to look out for him, but she'd have to scratch that idea.

"Just sayin' she had no sense of humor."

"So what do I get him then?"

"I'll be honest I don't know him all that well, he's pretty quiet. It's a twenty dollar limit, so any old crap will do."

Lori apologized again for the mess Carol was stuck cleaning up and left her to it. The work party was on the 12th, and it was already the 10th. She was supposed to think of something for a complete stranger in only 2 days. Sometimes Carol dreaded the holidays, but deep down she loved them. Buying a gift for a man who might get in trouble over what she gave him was tricky. She wished she'd said no to the secret Santa, but she was looking for points with the new boss.

She left work and Maggie came over to hang out.

"So how's this new guy you're seeing?" Carol asked.

"Pretty good but terrified of commitment."

"That's nothing new, is it?" Carol laughed.

"Nope. I just mentioned my cousin getting married and I thought he was going to sneak out of the restaurant."

"I got roped into a work party and Secret Santa already," Carol whined.

"Ugh! I hate those and no I'm not coming with you."

"Maggie, please!"

"Fine...when is it?"

"The 12th, and you have to help me think of a gift for a man with a dragon for a fiance."

"Fine but you owe me."

"Anything," Carol said. She was so relieved not to be going alone.

"I'll think of some way for you to repay me," Maggie laughed.

"Grab your purse and come shopping with me, I need something to wear to this thing."

"Ugh! fine," Maggie sighed.

She didn't wear a lot of dresses, and it seemed like the kind of event that warranted one. She found an emerald green dress that was nice and simple, it wasn't really her style, but it looked Christmasy. She could always add a scarf or something to make it more interesting. She would wear her black leather boots with it and call it a day. She wandered through the mall with Maggie for over an hour trying to find something appropriate for her work colleague that she had only spoken to once. In time she got sick of walking in circles and gave up.

"Just get him any old stupid thing," Maggie insisted.

"No, I want it to be half decent."

"Why? It doesn't matter."

"I don't know. I'll try and ask around or something, someone will have an idea what he likes."

#####################################

The next day at work she found a giant of a man with red hair who was always talking to Daryl.

"Hi, I'm Carol. The new accountant."

"Hi there, I'm Abe."

"Hi," she answered, shaking his hand, "I notice you speak to Daryl a lot."

"Yeah, he's my best friend," Abe answered, looking curious why she was asking.

"It's just that I drew his name for the secret Santa thing and I don't know anything about him."

"Oh, I get it...uh...let me think."

He rubbed his beard and looked up at the ceiling for a long time. For his best friend, he didn't seem to know anything about him.

"He likes football."

"Which team?" she asked.

"No idea, I hate football."

She wondered what men even talked about.

"Well, thanks anyway. Don't tell him I asked you; it's supposed to be a secret."

"OK, yep. No problem."

She bumped into Daryl in the coffee room later the same day and noticed he was making tea instead of coffee. She found it unusual and noticed that it was Earl Grey tea. She knew a good place for tea, and it was better than the crappy tea he was drinking. Carol was a tea drinker who knew her tea.

"Thanks again for fixing my check so fast."

"You're welcome," she said, nodding.

She watched him put powdered creamer into his tea, and she cringed.

He mixed in the coffee whitener and sat down at the end of the table.

"Do you like it here so far?" he asked.

"Yes, it's going to be a lot of work till after tax time, but everyone is really nice."

"You coming to the work party?"

"Yep. Nobody gets out of those, hey?" she laughed.

"Nope," he grinned.

They talked for a little while, and it turned out they had a little in common. She noticed he was very sweet and polite; she wondered how he had ended up with a 'dragon lady.' He was very attractive. Carol found herself saying the words _he's engaged; he's engaged_ over and over in her head as they spoke.

Carol left that day with a pile of work to go over at home. It would take a lot of extra time to get the books in order before tax season, and she was dreading it already.

She stopped at her favorite tea shop on the way home and picked up some loose Earl Grey with bergamot. She assumed her love of good tea had to do with the tea shop being just at the end of her street. She had been going there for years with her grandma. For twenty dollars she could afford a coffee mug and a tea steeper along with the tea. Carol took pride in giving good gifts, even if it was for a complete stranger. She got home and wrapped the gift in gold paper with red and silver ribbon. She found a card that looked fairly innocuous and wrote  _Merry Christmas, Daryl. From: Carol in accounting._

She spent the rest of the evening, hard at work correcting months of mistakes and reminding herself once again that he was off limits...


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**^CHAPTER 4**

"But the work party is tomorrow."

"Daryl, it's a work party, just skip it."

"I told Abe I'd go. I thought Dr. Mayer was going to this conference."

"He can't make it, so I have to fill in, I'll only be gone 3 days."

"Fine. At least we have tonight though, right?" he said, reaching for her hand.

She didn't move away but didn't really hold his hand back either.

"I should actually get packing. I need to be at the airport by 10 am." She got up and left the room.

Daryl asked her over and over what he'd done and never got an answer. They hadn't had sex in weeks, and the last few times it was cold and lifeless. He sat on the couch and waited for her to finish packing to spend time with her, but she never came back in the living room. Eventually, he made his way to the bedroom, and she was setting the alarm on her phone.

He changed and climbed into bed next to her, and she rolled over to turn out the light. He lay his arm over her waist and kissed her neck, but she just said, "not tonight." He knew something was really wrong.

"What did I do, Abby?"

"Nothing, Daryl. I'm just tired, and I need sleep."

"It's not just tonight; you've been acting funny ever since..."

"Since when?" she asked, sounding like she was already annoyed.

"Ever since I asked you to marry me."

She rolled over to him and looked him right in the eye as if about to confess something. She ended up rolling her eyes and turning away.

"Daryl, everything is fine. It's just busy this time of year. You don't need to panic about every little thing."

This was the answer he got so often he was starting to think maybe he was crazy or something. He asked Abe and Merle, but it was pretty useless to speak to either of them. Abe had been married since right out of high school to the first girl he ever kissed, and Merle never kissed the same woman twice. Neither of them had the right experience to help him.

Every time he tried to tell his mom over the phone she pushed him into believing everything was fine and then went on about grandchildren. Abby had never once said she wanted kids, so his mother was likely wasting her hopes on them. It didn't seem to matter at all that he wanted a family, Abby didn't even want to discuss it. Daryl couldn't really picture her with a baby when he tried to imagine it; she wasn't very warm these days. If Merle ever had a grandchild for her, he probably wouldn't actually be with the mother in any kind of relationship.

Now he was left going to this work thing alone; he was sick of going places alone.

#############################################

Carol put on her new dress and pulled some new black tights up her legs. She was waiting on Maggie to show up and having a glass of wine to try and relax. The party was at the new Irish pub she and Maggie had gone to, and at least she'd be able to have a Guinness. She put on some makeup and her most expensive perfume. She may as well try to have a good time since there was no getting out of it.

She and Maggie shared a cab to the pub and were among the first people there. The place was closed to the public, and she found Lori standing at the bar looking a little bored.

"Hi, Lori. This is my best friend, Maggie."

"Hi, girls. This is a real hoot, hey?" she laughed, looking around at a few of the drivers and their spouses.

"It's still early," Carol insisted, "Where do I put this?" she asked, holding out the gold box.

"Oh my god! That's beautiful! I wish I could wrap like that; everything goes in gift bags at my house."

"I love Christmas," Carol admitted.

"Just put it on that table there," Lori pointed.

There was a long table covered in mostly plastic bags from grocery stores with cheap gifts. She had shown everyone up with her gift and grinned to herself.

Daryl ended up bringing Merle along to the Christmas party although he expected he'd regret it.

He showed up with his gift for the new accountant feeling awkward and wondering what Abby was up to at that moment.

He walked in and dropped the bag on the table and headed immediately for the bar. Merle was a pain when he was drinking, but Daryl didn't want to hang out by himself. Abe ended up having to stay home with one of his kids who was sick. Daryl only half believed it but didn't argue.

He stood around talking to a few work friends feeling like an idiot in a white dress shirt and tie. He didn't have any dress pants, so he had jeans on with it, but at least Abby wasn't around to make fun of him about it. He hadn't heard from her all day, and when he texted her two hours ago, she still hadn't answered.

The evening was pretty casual, but the music was so loud it was hard to talk. Eventually, everyone got tipsy enough to feel relaxed, and Merle started asking women to dance. Maggie got an invitation to dance but had no interest, she nodded to Carol and insisted she'd like to. Carol smiled at her with an expression asking 'what the hell are you doing?' but went along with him when he took her hand. She looked back at Maggie as she mouthed, 'you owe me remember?'.

Merle pulled her to the middle of the small dance floor and lay his hands on her waist. She was a good sport, and she hadn't slow danced in ages. He really didn't seem like her type, but it was just a dance, so she didn't see the harm.

"So what do you do?" he asked.

"I'm the accountant," she answered.

They had to yell to hear each other over the music. Her hands were on his shoulders, and he wasn't a bad dancer at all.

"My brother is a driver," he said, pointing to Daryl. Daryl was watching the two of them intently.

"Oh, my secret Santa person!" she said, before realizing it was supposed to be a secret until the exchanged. She'd had two Guinness and a rum and coke that made her forget details like secrets.

"Oops, don't tell him!" she laughed.

He grinned and whispered into her ear, "Your secret's safe with me, sweetheart."

She couldn't help giggling at his breath on her neck. He was pretty tall and strong and, in her opinion, he didn't look very much like his brother.

The song ended, and he leaned in to ask her to save him another dance. She nodded and smiled; he wasn't bad at all for a dance.

She found Maggie over at the bar talking to a very good looking Asian man who worked at Landsdown. She didn't know his name yet and figured she should give Maggie some space while she picked him up.

Carol pulled her scarf around her shoulders and made chit chat with a few people she was friendly with. She noticed Daryl just stood by the wall drinking and didn't socialize much. She wondered where his fiance was tonight.

A little later she found herself reaching her personal limit for alcohol when she started telling a story and laughing hysterically as she did it. She cut the story short and excused herself for a little fresh air.

She stepped out the back door, and the air was so cool it brought her close to reality.

"Hi," came a voice from behind her. Daryl was outside having a smoke break.

"Oh, hi!" she said, probably sounding too chipper.

"Having a good time?" he asked.

"Better than I was expecting," she admitted, "you?"

"Nah, I'm here alone."

"You have your brother here at least," she said.

"Yeah, I guess."

He looked down, and she didn't know what to say to him, she really didn't know him.

"I hope your night improves," she said, on her way back inside.

"Thanks."

He ended up going back in and watched Carol dance with Merle again. He wished he wasn't alone tonight, but he had to admit he probably wouldn't be happier with Abby here. Abby would be standing around complaining, and she had never danced with him. He wasn't much for dancing but it's something couples did, and they never had, even at people's weddings. He stood staring at Carol, smiling up at Merle and moving her body slowly to the music. It was a slow, romantic song and she looked pretty in her green dress against the red spotlight. Merle kept whispering things into her neck, and she would laugh or whisper something back, it looked like fun. Daryl was envious and lonely. He started to drink a little faster and decided to drunk text Abby.

_~ Why don't you ever dance with me at weddings?_

_~ Are you drunk?_

_~ That's not an answer._

_~ I don't like dancing at weddings._

_~ Do you miss me?_

He knew he shouldn't ask that because when she didn't say yes, it would sting but he did it anyway. Part of him wanted to feel bad for himself; he almost felt like he needed a good, long cry.

_~ It's only been a day._

His mom told him some people just weren't sentimental; she had an excuse for everything. He looked up, and Merle was walking back over to him.

"What were you saying to her?" he asked.

"Who? Carol?"

"Yeah."

"Nothing much, just joking around and flirtin' a bit. Why?"

"No reason," he grumbled.

He didn't know what to text back to Abby, so he didn't bother, she didn't miss him anyway. He started to get sloppy around eleven and Lori had everyone open their presents before people took off. Carol was in the bathroom when it all started, chatting with Maggie.

Lori handed a beautiful gold box to Daryl, and he sat looking at it wondering who had wrapped it.

He looked at the card, and his heart skipped a beat, he hadn't been expecting it. It turned out they had picked each other for this, and she was obviously a better gift giver. Carol had wrapped this up all pretty and written him this card. He told himself it was just a stupid work thing, but he still liked it.

"Open the damn thing," Merle insisted.

Daryl felt like an idiot now. He had bought her a cheap plastic bracelet with a white rose on it and put it in a little box. He had taped the box shut and put a green bow on it; it looked like a child had done it. He should have spent more money but it was the prettiest thing he could find, and he wasn't much of a shopper. There was no card either just one of those sticker labels that said to: and from:. She came back from the bathroom, and he cringed as Lori handed it to her. He wanted to sneak out before she saw it but, like an imminent car crash, he couldn't look away.

He watched as she read the label and smiled so big he hoped it wasn't because she thought it was funny. She was sat next to her friend, and she opened the box and grinned even wider. She took the bracelet out of the box and showed it to her friend and immediately slid it on her wrist. He felt relieved. He had no idea what to get a woman for something like this; he had only ever pulled guys names before. There weren't a lot of women working at Landsdown.

"What the hell are you staring at?" Merle pestered him.

"Nothing."

He carefully opened one side of the wrapping paper and eventually got it all off, it didn't feel right to tear it open. Inside the box was a coffee cup with a snowflake on it and some tea and a strange looking device with a chain.

"What is it?" Merle asked.

"It's tea and a cup, but I don't know what the hell this is."

"Interesting," Merle smirked.

Merle wandered off to get one more round in before calling it a night.

"Did your evening get better?" Carol asked, looking down at Daryl. He was fidgeting with the little silver contraption full of little holes, trying to figure it out.

He looked up and smiled.

"Yeah,...you're way better at this than me."

She sat down across from him and put her drink on the table; he could tell she was tipsy too. She looked at the bracelet and shook her head.

"You're just fine at it; I like this. It's really pretty."

"Who told you I like tea?" he asked.

"Nobody, I just saw you drinking it. This is the best you'll ever taste, I promise."

She leaned across the table and opened the tin of loose tea.

"Smell," she insisted.

He leaned in and smelled it, and it didn't smell like the cheap stuff he drank it smelled rich and intoxicating.

"What is that?" he asked.

"Just Earl Grey with bergamot oil. Good hey?"

"What does this thing do?" he asked, holding the silver device out to her.

"You fill it with tea leaves and close it...like this," she said, showing him how it worked, "then you just put it in your cup."

"Oh duh! That makes sense now."

"I really hope you like the tea," she said, handing it back to him.

"It's a really nice present; you didn't have to go to this kind of trouble. Thanks."

"No problem."

She found herself wanting to talk more to him but wondered if she should stop. She cleared her throat and came to her senses.

"Well, I'll see you at work then. Goodnight."

"You leaving?" he asked, wishing she'd stay a while. He liked talking to her. There was a look of desperation in his eyes, he could feel it. He must look like a very lonely man.

"I probably should...people might talk, and you're taken."

"Oh...alright." He looked sad and let down, almost rejected. She had a feeling he needed some company tonight and wished the circumstances were different.

"I don't want to cause trouble for you, Daryl."

"I was gonna ask you to dance, but I never worked up the nerve anyways," he laughed.

She smiled and as if by complete serendipity a slow song started.

"Come," she said, holding out her hand to him, "as long as you don't think your fiance will hunt me down."

He didn't even think Abby would care these days.

He walked over to the smaller group of people dancing, and she put her hands on his shoulders. He touched her waist and took a step closer; he hadn't done this since high school. She rolled her eyes at his stiffness and lay her head on his shoulder and moved slowly back and forth to the song. She loved slow dancing, and he smelled and looked so good it was hard to resist. If people wanted to talk then they could go ahead, it was only a dance.

Daryl's mouth was only inches from her bare neck, and her body was pressed to his. He liked her, and there was no getting around it. If he was being really honest, it wouldn't take much for him to push it but he wasn't that guy. Daryl had never cheated in his whole life. The song went on, and he hoped it wouldn't end. Slow dancing meant he got to be close to her without breaking any obvious rules. The heat coming from her neck was taunting. She had on some kind of perfume that made him want to kiss her skin. His breath made her shiver just a little, and for the briefest of moments, his lips touched her neck. He pulled her closer and held her there; he couldn't stop himself. He knew he couldn't blame it on the booze; this was all him.

The song ended, and he looked at her face to see if he had crossed the line.

"I'm sorry," he offered, just in case.

"Don't be sorry, everything is fine," she insisted, "get home safe, OK?"

He nodded and let her go. She went back to her friend, and he knew he was in big trouble.

By the time he got back to his apartment, he was thoroughly confused. He checked his phone, and there were no messages from Abby, he really wasn't expecting any.

When he crawled into the big, cold bed alone, he told himself not to think of Carol and failed.

He almost wished he'd never met her. Until she turned up he could pretend he wasn't unhappy, he could see what happiness was now, but he couldn't have it...

* * *

 


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

**^CHAPTER 5**

Carol was so busy trying to repair the damage done by the old accountant she felt like her head was in the clouds all day. The party had been a welcome break, but it left her thinking she was about to spend Christmas alone. It would be nice to have someone to spend it with, but it was just her again this year.

She went shopping for Christmas a few days after the party and laughed inside at how sad it was to have Christmas dinner for one. She sometimes spent Christmas Eve with Maggie but didn't feel right spending Christmas Day with all her relatives.

She wandered up and down the isles and turned a corner without looking. She banged into an abandoned cart, and it rolled into a display of cans knocking about 30 of them to the ground.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" she whispered, looking around in complete embarrassment.

When she crouched down to pick them up, she heard Daryl laughing. She looked up at him, and he bent down to help her. What luck for him to be there right then.

"This is so humiliating," she said under her breath.

"It's nothing," he said, picking up cans and trying to set them up the way they were.

"Daryl, come on. We're in a hurry!"

Carol had a woman standing behind her speaking to Daryl. She turned and saw a tall, blonde woman looking down at him impatiently.

"Just a second," he said, grabbing the last of the cans.

"Thank you," Carol said, returning to her cart and walking away. She felt it was best not to let on she knew him. His fiance didn't look like the type who would be amused. She finished her shopping quickly and left as soon as she could. She didn't want to see him with her; it bothered her even though it shouldn't. It wasn't like her to look twice at another woman's man, and she knew it was best just to shut it down right then and there, but it wouldn't be easy.

#################################################

"We have to be at my parent's place in less than an hour, and you're helping random strangers in the store."

"She's not a stranger, she the new accountant at work," he said, loading bags into the car.

"That's even worse," she said.

"How?"

"She'll think you like her now."

"I don't want to be rude; I work with her. That's all."

"Uh huh..." she answered.

Dinner at her parent's house consisted of an interrogation as to why he was still just a delivery driver and when they'd be buying a house and having babies. Daryl still couldn't get her to agree to a wedding year, never mind a date. Abby's father insisted on the wedding taking place at his country club where Daryl didn't know a single person and had never been invited.

He looked around him halfway through dinner and wondered what his life would look like in 30 years. Abby had been, what he thought was happy, until he proposed. Now that he was looking at the members of her family it didn't look like any of them were really happy. He was trying to pay attention to a long story being told by her mother when he remembered Carol's laughter. It popped into his head involuntarily; that had been happening lately. He was overjoyed when the dinner was over and couldn't wait to get back home and away from those people.

Back at home he listened to Abby tell him everything he'd done wrong at dinner, and he could feel himself falling out of love with her. He knew he wasn't perfect, but he didn't deserve this. He needed to do something about it soon whether his mother liked it or not.

##############################################

Daryl took the coffee mug Carol had given him to work the next day so that she'd know he was using it. He drank the tea she gave him sparingly. He wanted to savor it; it was the most thoughtful gift he'd ever gotten. She was right; it was the best tea he'd ever had.

Daryl spent more time than normal talking to Carol after that. She was nice to him, and it just felt good to be around her.

"Where did you get the tea? I'm hooked now."

"Cathedral Tea Room, it's just down the road from my house. It's good, right?" she said, grinning.

"It's so good; I'm almost out already. I was trying to save it."

She pulled out a piece of paper and drew a quick map to the little shop that many people missed when they walked passed.

"You live around here?" he asked, trying to get more information that he needed.

"Yeah, my house is right there," she said, putting an X absentmindedly on the map.

"It's my grandma's old house, and I'm finally starting to redecorate. It looks out of date with the baby blue paint on the outside but it kills me to change anything. I guess I'd have to admit she's not coming back then."

She looked a little sad suddenly; he could sense how much she missed her grandma. She was sensitive, just like him.

"Maybe just change it a little," he suggested, tucking the map into his top shirt pocket.

Carol thought about it for a moment, and it was a great idea. She didn't have to completely change it or leave it exactly the same; she could compromise.

"Good idea, thanks."

He spotted the clock on the wall and knew he had to go but didn't want to.

"Are you going away for Christmas?" he asked, deciding to risk getting in shit just to keep talking to her.

"No, just staying home and watching Christmas movies alone," she laughed.

"Alone?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's OK. This is my third year I'm getting good at it."

He noticed she still had on the cheap bracelet from the party. Abby wouldn't be caught dead wearing anything plastic; he wondered now how they had ever ended up together.

"I won't be hurt if you don't want to wear that, it's pretty cheap," he said, pointing to it.

"I told you, I like it."

She smiled at him, and he wished he could sit around all afternoon just talking to her.

"What's your favorite Christmas movie?" he asked.

"It's stupid," she giggled.

"Come on, tell me," he pressed.

"Mickey's Christmas Carol."

"That's cute," he said, "I like that one too."

"It's a classic, right?"

"Yep."

Just then Abe popped his head around the corner.

"Let's move it, Daryl!"

"Gotta go. See ya, Carol."

She waved and watched him run out of the coffee room.

Abe was getting suspicious of their friendship and gave him the third degree about it.

"It's nothing, OK? I just like talking to her. Don't say anything to anyone," Daryl said, getting his van loaded.

"Things OK with Abby?" Abe inquired.

"Not really...to be honest, it's fucking awful these days."

"I didn't know. You and her are so different though, I always thought so."

"We get more different every day I think. I gotta go, man."

"Yeah, see ya." Abe said, nodding and watching him drive away.

##########################################

Carol was starting to get on top of the financial mess and Lori was so impressed with her performance she offered her a raise.

The last day of work before Christmas came and there was very little to do. Carol spent the day tidying her office and making some calls. She was planning to take a little paper work home over Christmas for when it got quiet. It was December 23rd and she had a whole lot of nothing planned.

Beyond a Christmas movie marathon and dinner for one it was a pretty sad sounding affair.

She could have gone to see her mother for Christmas, but she wasn't a fan of her latest boyfriend and was in no mood to pretend.

She gathered her coat and briefcase and was just turning off her computer when Daryl appeared in her doorway. He wasn't making it easy for her to keep her distance, he was there every time she turned around lately.

"Just wanted to say Merry Christmas before I go," he said. They had been talking a lot since the party, and it was making it hard to not like him more and more. She was going to miss his goofy banter over Christmas, but he had someone to go home to already.

He walked over and handed her a proper card, and she grinned.

"You didn't have to," she said.

"It's nothing...open it later."

She frowned at him a little confused but nodded, tucking it into her coat pocket. He lingered around her desk, and she waited for the real reason he had come in.

"Hope you have nice Christmas, Daryl." She started toward the door and switched out the light when it appeared he had nothing to say. There were only a few people left in the office, and all the other delivery drivers had gone home early.

He wanted to know once and for all what he was feeling. He reached out for what he hoped would seem like a friendly, casual hug. He hadn't touched her since the party, and he was craving it now. She lay her hands on his waist for a moment and moved in close. He was torturing her with his constant presence and now his touch, she wondered if he even suspected how she felt.

He fully intended to pull back but didn't.

The smell of her hair and holding her so close felt just as good as before when she had danced with him.

He still hadn't managed to end it with Abby; it seemed so wrong to do it at Christmas time. He didn't know how to get out of it after spending his whole life telling his mother he wouldn't become the kind of man who breaks promises.

He couldn't seem to let Carol go, but he knew he'd have to. She wasn't his and he couldn't be hers. His mouth rested on her shoulder for just a moment before he pulled back.

"Sorry about that...again," he said, knowing full well it had gone on too long.

"It's OK," she answered, softly.

She got the impression that things were not quite right with him and his fiance, something was missing for him. She had a sneaking suspicion he just wasn't being loved.

He had to leave before he broke down and told her everything.

"Goodbye, Carol."

"Bye."

She felt it, strong as fire when he touched her, and she wished he'd just keep his distance. He wasn't free, and she wasn't the kind of woman to try and take what wasn't hers.

It hurt to let him go and it shouldn't, he belonged to someone else.


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

**^CHAPTER 6**

She got in her car and reached for her keys in her pocket. She felt the card and pulled out the red envelope.

She started the car to keep warm, and the radio was playing _Strong Enough_ by Sheryl Crow. Why was this happening to her?

She looked around and saw Daryl's car drive away down the road. Inside the card were just a few words that left her even more lost.

_Carol,_

_Thank you for the tea and for wearing the cheap bracelet and telling me it was nice even though it wasn't._

_Hope you have a great Christmas and that you get what you want from Santa._

_Your friend, Daryl Xo_

She wanted to scream a little and cry a little. Why did he have to make this harder that it needed to be?

She got home and into her favorite cozy pajamas. She spent the evening watching _It's a Wonderful Life_ and blubbering the way she always did. Then it was _Scrooged_ , and she sat curled up with her eggnog trying not to think of another woman's man. She dozed off on the couch staring at the Christmas tree lights and Daryl's card on her coffee table. She wanted him, but here she was alone. She just hoped this other woman would appreciate him more; he deserved it.

The next morning she had to touch base with Maggie, she would set her straight. She picked up the phone and reached out for some logic.

"Hey, Maggie, how's your Christmas Eve?"

"Not bad, I'm seeing Glenn tonight."

"From the work party? Nice! He's cute."

"He really is, and he's so nice too."

"That's a big one, isn't it? I found one that is so nice, but he's taken."

"That's a shame," Maggie consoled.

"Problem is I don't think he's happy in his relationship and he seems interested. I must be out of my mind to be attracted to someone who's engaged."

"Engaged? Yep! Leave that one alone!" Maggie reprimanded.

"I know, I know but I'm telling you he's killing me he's so nice."

"Sounds complicated, just be careful," Maggie offered.

"I'm trying, but I can't stop thinking about him."

########################################################

Daryl kicked himself for the card he gave her as soon as he'd done it. He didn't know what the hell he was playing at, but here he was on Christmas Eve thinking of her. He had given up trying to talk to Abby, and she seemed quite happy about it. He lay on the couch and flipped through the Christmas movies on TV. He settled on _A Christmas Story_ and tried not to fall asleep at only 2 in the afternoon. Abby was in the shower, and her phone went off on the coffee table. He ignored it and waited for it to go to voicemail. A minute later it went off again, and he reached for it to turn it off, but it was a text message.

_~ Abby, call me. We need to talk about the other night. Marc_

He sighed and unlocked her phone. He was curious what this was about, although he had a pretty good idea. He responded (as her) to try and get more information.

_~ What do we need to talk about?_

_~ You said you were going to end it with him before Christmas. I don't think you're serious about this anymore._

For some strange reason, it still hurt. Until a few weeks ago he still thought maybe they could fix things, but she didn't love him, that was obvious.

By now he knew he didn't love her either, he barely liked her these days.

He held the phone and wondered what to type to this man who was obviously screwing her.

_~ What do you want me to do?_

~ _Only you can decide that, but you said you'd end it and move in if that's not what you want anymore just say so._

Daryl was done. He walked into the bathroom and showed her the phone in the shower.

"Well, now you know," she said casually, "I didn't plan this, Daryl."

He still felt angry but wondered if he had any right to be when all he really wanted was to be with Carol.

"Are you moving out?" he asked.

"Yes...I'm sorry."

"Why did you even agree to marry me?"

It didn't really matter now, but he was still curious.

"I thought I wanted to...but Marc and I were together before I met you and we just bumped into each other right after you proposed."

"So this is why you've been treating me so cold?" he asked.

"It's just over, Daryl. I'm sorry."

"You got that right. I don't want anything to do with you and don't forget it when you remember what you lost."

She stood, stunned under the water, wondering where he had found his voice.

"And don't trash all my stuff when you leave," he added

He walked out of the apartment with nothing but his coat, his wallet and a piece of paper in his pocket.

Rejection isn't easy, even when your feelings change, but he felt free now.

It was snowing, but it would likely melt by tomorrow. It gave the streets a pretty Christmas appearance, but for him, it was looking bleak. He got in his car and tried not to go to her house. He sat in a coffee shop all afternoon trying to think of somewhere to go. Abe had his wife and kids so he didn't feel like going there. He tried Merle a few times, but he was famous for disappearing when he needed him most.

He told himself a hundred times that he couldn't go see her, she'd think he was crazy. They were just work friends and even if she was having Christmas alone, she probably wouldn't want to see him. On top of everything, he would look like a scumbag walking out of his engagement and right through her door. It wasn't the right thing to do, but he just wanted to see her so bad it hurt.

Eventually, he drove to the tea shop under the guise of needing more tea and casually followed the map to her house. After all the hours thinking of her, he gave in and let himself be drawn there. He just wanted to see her house to know it was real and maybe see her through the window; he had it bad.

It was a little baby blue house just like she had said. By this time it was getting darker, and the snow continued to fall. There was a warm golden light coming through her living room window, and he could see the lights flickering from her Christmas tree. He stood on the sidewalk, unable to move. He figured he must look like a creep just standing there. He had a bag of tea and nowhere to go.

He couldn't knock on this woman's door and intrude on her Christmas Eve. Maybe she wasn't even alone.

What would he even say to her?

_You hardly know me but I like you but I want to spend Christmas with you, and maybe you could hold me and make me feel better?_

He had definitely lost it now; he was in The Bell Jar.

He took a deep breath and got out his phone to call Merle again. He turned toward the street and dialed the numbers. A truck passed and then a car as he waited for his brother to pick up. He wondered what Merle would say about him and Abby...probably _I told ya so._

There was no answer, and now he really wondered where he was supposed to go, nothing much was open today. He would end up in a motel by the looks of it.

He probably could have thrown a fit and made Abby leave his apartment, but it wasn't his style, even if she was in the wrong.

He put his phone back in his pocket and looked down the road toward the tea shop.

"Daryl? Is that you?"

He turned slowly, feeling like the biggest idiot ever born. He'd be lucky if she didn't think he was a stalker.

"Yeah, I was in the neighborhood for...tea," he said, holding up the bag.

"On Christmas Eve?"

"It's a long story," he answered, shaking his head.

She rubbed her shoulders in her reindeer onesie pajamas and looked at him with concern in her eyes. She could see something was wrong.

"Do you want to come inside? It's cold out here."

"I don't want to ruin your Christmas."

"You won't. Come in."

He was officially a charity case. He walked up to her front steps and smiled at her sheepishly.

"I promise I'm not a lunatic I just didn't have anywhere to go, and I can't go home right now."

She told him to sit on the couch and asked him if he wanted a drink.

"No, it's OK. I'll just warm up and go."

"Where?"

"I don't know. I'll figure it out."

"Daryl, what happened?"

"My fiance is done with me; she's got someone else."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," she said. Only part of her was happy to see him single, most of her felt terrible for him. Being cheated on is never easy.

"The thing is I'm not that sad. It's been so long since she's even been nice to me I was actually relieved."

"Sounds complicated," she uttered, not really knowing what to say.

"She was just cold and angry at me all the time. I kept asking her what I did, and it turns out she just had someone else. Sorry, this isn't your problem."

"I don't mind at all; it can help to talk about it."

"We weren't right for each other. It's been falling apart for a long time I just didn't want to admit it...until I met you."

"Oh," she said, looking a little stunned that he was being so upfront.

If he was ever going to tell her it had to be now and let the chips fall where they may. He needed to get it out, even if she wasn't interested.

"Can I tell you the truth?" he asked.

"Please."

"Ever since we met...you're all I think about. Being around you made me finally realized how unhappy I've been with her. I know I sound like an asshole but...I like you."

"I like you too; I was just trying to keep my distance. I wasn't about to try and come between you and her."

"I just wish I had ended it along time ago...maybe I should go, you don't need this on Christmas Eve."

He didn't want to be here dumping his problems on her; she didn't deserve that.

"You can stay," she said quickly.

He was halfway standing and looked down at her.

"But..." he began.

"Did you just want to stay and watch a movie? There's no reason for us to both be alone."

She didn't want him to leave; he looked so down it made her want to make him smile.

Truth be told she wanted to do very specific things to make him smile that he may not be ready for.


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

**Thanks to Krissyg49 for looking over this for me before posting cause I misplaced my glasses and was having issues proofreading. lol**

**Love ya! Hope everyone enjoys the ending to this little Christmas RomCom.**

**Thanks for taking your time to read and review, it means so much to me:)**

**##################################################**

**^CHAPTER 7**

"Are you sure?" he asked. He still felt silly for ending up on her doorstep uninvited but her living room looked like the most inviting place on earth. She had the fireplace going and the room was covered in crocheted throws and doilies. It looked a little old fashioned but it was perfect for Christmas.

"I'm sure," she nodded, "are you hungry?"

He'd only had coffee all afternoon but he didn't want her to have to feed him. She could see he needed persuasion.

"Seriously, I have way too much food for only one person. They don't sell things for lonely people at Christmas, all the packages are huge," she laughed.

He just smiled at her and nodded his head a little. She was like a Christmas angel.

She put food all over the coffee table and handed him a cold beer. Almost every kind of Christmas food was represented, it all looked so good but he felt shy to eat her food.

She put on the old animated version of _The Grinch Who Stole Christmas._

"So I'm a kid at heart, sue me," she grinned.

Carol finally coaxed him to eat and he began to relax by the time she put on the next movie.

"Thanks for letting me in," he said.

"Actually, it's really nice that you turned up."

Her eyes were glowing in the Christmas lights and the room was dark and warm. It was the nicest place he'd been in a long time.

"I like your house the way it is," he said, looking around.

"My grandparents lived here together for almost 50 years; it feels impossible to change it now."

"You don't have to," he insisted.

"People tease me about living in a granny house."

He sat back on her couch feeling full of Christmas food and sighed.

"I think it's sweet that you want it to stay the same."

By the time it reached 9 he figured he should be taking his leave, at least he'd been able to spend some time with her although he did want more. She was in the kitchen tidying up the plates and cups. He started going through his phone looking for motels with rooms but there were only 3 in town. He called all three and had no luck. He was surprised they were all full at Christmas. She walked back in and he shrugged looking up at her.

"No room at the Inns," he laughed, "think I can find a stable?"

"I have 2 extra rooms," she said, suddenly.

"I couldn't do that," he said, shaking his head.

She sat right next to him on the couch.

"Daryl, it's OK."

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yes. Will you just watch one more movie with me?"

He couldn't help grinning, she was too nice to be real. Maybe this was like the Christmas miracle thing that always happened in the movies. He looked into her eyes but couldn't quite read her. He wanted to kiss her but even worse he wanted to get her out of her reindeer print pajamas. He'd been thinking, despite trying not to, about making love to her. It was all too fast but he'd never felt this before, he didn't know what to even do with his feelings. If there was even a chance she'd let him touch her and kiss her he'd jump at it, she had him in the palm of her hand. Carol was kind and good and sweet. These qualities might not be so sexy to another man but it made him want her and not just for the night, he wanted her forever.

She put on _Mickey's Christmas Carol_ and lay back on the couch with a knitted quilt.

He sat next to her feet, stiff and unsure until she sat up and pulled him back against her. It was strange for him, Abby never wanted to cuddle. She lay an arm around him and rested her head on his shoulder.

This was the last thing he expected. He wished he could read her mind so he'd know what to do and what she wanted from him, whatever it was she could have it.

"You OK?" she asked.

"I'm great. This is perfect."

"It is, isn't it?" she agreed.

She squeezed her arms around him and nuzzled her face into his neck.

Her touch was making his body react inappropriately and he tried to think of anything but her body under all that fleece. She didn't know what kind of power she held over him, he'd do anything she asked him to right now.

Her leg came up next to him as she reached for her drink on the table and his hand came down on her thigh. He didn't remember deciding to do it, it just happened. He turned his head back to apologize and then her lips were on his.

She couldn't hold back one more minute, she just reacted.

There was a brief pause as she pulled back. She thought it may be much too soon for him until he reacted as well.

He turned in her arms and kissed her back with all the warmth and fire in his body. His heart raced and his hands reached to out to hold her. Everything about it felt right, he was made to kiss her.

She lay back on the couch and he came down over her slowly, taking care to be gentle when what he wanted to do was smother her in his body.

He stopped to look at her, she was so beautiful in the glow of the lights from the tree. He moved in to kiss her again and then his phone vibrated in his pocket.

He took it out and saw a text.

_~ Daryl, we need to talk. I think I made a mistake here. Please call me._

He turned the phone off and rolled his eyes before going back to kissing Carol. His heart wasn't with Abby anymore, it hadn't been for a while.

His mouth moved over her neck softly and he lay his arms on either side of her head.

"You're not going to call her?" Carol asked.

Apparently, she had seen the text too.

"No. It's over with her. I want to be with you, if you'll have me."

She smiled and pulled his mouth to hers again. In no time it became a tangle of hands and mouths. She felt the scruff of his beard on her neck as he kissed her right next to her ear. Before long he lay his body down between her thighs and she was pulling his shirt up over his head. She was overheated in all the fleece and soon he was grinding his body against her, making her even hotter.

"Carol, you need to tell me to slow down," he panted.

"Don't slow down...keep going..." she said, reaching down and trailing her nails over his lower back.

He looked amazing in the light of the fireplace. His strong chest and arms were glowing like gold in the firelight. She kissed his chest and reached for his ass as he continued to torture her with the motion of his hips. She knew she wanted him but this was more powerful than she had anticipated, her feelings for him were already so strong it scared her a little.

Things increased in speed and intensity and soon he was on his knees between her thighs eyeing the zipper of her onesie.

She nodded and sat up a little to unbuckle his belt with fumbling hands. He took hold of the zipper and found nothing but panties and a silk camisole underneath. Daryl pulled her pajamas open and just looked at her body trying to make a plan to make her feel good but he felt overwhelmed like a teenager looking at her now.

"Jesus...I wanna kiss you everywhere," he whispered.

She made reindeer print fleece look so fucking good.

He leaned in and kissed her mouth and neck letting his hands graze over her silk cover breasts for a moment. She moaned under him and he pulled one of her legs up around his back.

This was not something Carol was about to feel bad for, his fiance found someone else first. Everything he did propelled her into a deeper form of need.

He pulled her to sit up and slid the fleecy pajamas off her shoulders kissing her skin as he went. She pulled her arms out and lifted herself to get the rest of her pajamas off. She needed it fast and she needed it now. She started to push his jeans down his legs and soon he was panting over her in only his underwear.

He looked so damn good she couldn't wait to touch him and she wasn't disappointed when she did. He had an amazing body and he knew just what he was doing, she could sense it.

He pulled her camisole up to uncover her breasts and came in close to lick her softly as he took them in his hands. Daryl couldn't believe she was letting him so close and he wanted to make her glad she did. One slow dance had been the primary subject of his jerking off fantasies since it happened and now he had her under him. Every time he was stroking his dick it was her face and body in his mind. He wondered how she'd taste and what sounds she'd make as he drove into her. He felt like a total creep for the things he'd thought about her but he couldn't help it.

She could feel his hard dick teasing her through both of their underwear and it was too much to bear. He rolled his hips in a steady motion and she could easily imagine how good it would feel. Just the thought of him inside her was driving her to the edge.

His hand moved down between her legs, and he touched her through her panties that were more than a little damp.

"I want you so bad, Carol," he groaned into her skin.

She kissed him and leaned further into his touch. His hands were amazing and he did it all just right. His touch came briefly up to her belly and she licked across his throat, he was delicious.

He lifted his body off of her to get his hand between them even more and she felt him slip his hand into her panties. The anticipation of it all was killing her and when he finally touched her she felt him shudder. His fingers were very quickly wet from her heat and slipped over her folds in a slow and sleepy pattern of bliss.

"Oh my god, Daryl..."

"That feel good?" he asked, licking at her throat.

"It's so good," she sighed.

Her head fell back and the light in her hair and across her face from the fire made her look angelic to him. He kept touching her but with restraint, paying close attention to what she seemed to like. Soon he settled on a circular motion with his fingers on either side of her clit. She started grasping at the knitted blanket and whining softly with her eyes closed. He could feel she was close so he didn't let up. Her leg flopped open against the back of the couch and she gasped at the very lip of the event horizon.

"Fuuuuuuck," she hissed and right then he slid his fingers into her, continuing the same torturous motion with his thumb on her clit.

"Cum for me, Carol..."

"Just a little more...I'm right there...don't stop..." she pleaded.

It came crashing down like a slow avalanche of pleasure and lasted longer than she expected. He knew just when to let up and eased off gradually. He kissed her again, pushing his tongue deep into her mouth.

He felt relief that he'd made her feel so good, nothing else mattered.

She still had her panties on but all that had to go. She sat up and pushed at the waist of his underwear, she needed to see him, to touch him. He leaned up enough to get them down his legs and then he stripped her in return.

"I gotta taste you," he insisted, nudging her knees apart. He licked at her gently, since she had just cum. He had to taste her. He slid his tongue between her lips into the heat of her body and explored her with his tongue.

She groaned and could tell from his technique that this man would own her body for life. She pulled him back to her after a minute when she needed him over her again.

She reached down and took his dick in her hand, working him into a tizzy as she kissed his neck. She slid his dick over her wet lips and he groaned in agony, needing it so bad it hurt.

"Should we maybe...do you have a condom?" he asked, he couldn't wait any more.

"Just a second," she said, sliding out from under him.

He watched her bare ass as she walked away and fell against on the couch, dying to get inside her. He wanted her more than he'd ever wanted anyone, she was perfect. He hoped like hell she take the chance of being with him even though he probably seemed like a flight risk.

She sat next to him as he slid it over his hard dick. He turned and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her all the way back to the couch. She lay, looking up at him, and waited in heated anticipation.

"I feel like I love you," he uttered and then instantly kicked himself for it. What kind of thing was that to say? You either love someone or you don't.

"Me too. So make love to me, Daryl." she whispered and he started to move.

He pressed his forehead to hers and held her waist in his right hand as he entered her. She made a soft little sigh that morphed into a deep groan of pleasure, it made his mind go blank for just a moment. He'd never heard a sound like it, he knew she was pleased.

The fire burned bright in the fireplace and he knew it would never get better than this. She let her hand drift down his body as he pushed harder and harder. She could see it in his face, he was feeling the same heat that she was. His eyes stayed closed and he scrunched up his face trying to fight the urge to cum.

He leaned back just a bit to look down at her and their eyes locked as he drove smooth and just hard enough to make her melt into the couch cushion. She reached up and lay her hands on his chest and let her eyes finally close. He took her hands and moved them slowly over her head and then held them there with one hand. The other hand drifted over her body, stopping in all the places she need his touch. His hips rolled over and over and she could feel his dick so deep and tight inside her, he was the best lover she'd ever had. She surrendered to him completely and relished the sensation of his fingers drifting over her nipples and then pulling her leg up higher around his back.

Soon he was cracking under the pressure, and she could see it in the pained expression on his face.

She knew he was at the end of his rope now.

"Let it go, Daryl...it's OK," she whispered.

With that his head bowed down and he groaned in sweet torment, cumming hard and slow.

The old couch had probably never seen such action and she grinned, remembering childhood Christmases in this room. She held him tight to her chest as he caught his breath. The fire and the lights made it all seem dreamlike and ethereal but it was perfect.

"Carol?"

"Yeah?" she answered, running her fingers through his hair.

"I don't want you to think this wasn't serious for me just cause of how it started."

She smiled and almost chuckled to herself. He was sentimental, just like her.

"It's OK, Daryl."

"I don't want to put any pressure on you but I wanna be with you. I know I just got out of a relationship but I know what I want. I don't want you to think I did any of this lightly, I don't just jump from one woman to the next without a thought."

"I want to be with you too. You running back to Abby is a chance I'm willing to take cause I don't think you will. I think you may just be the one."

"I'm not going anywhere as long as you want me."


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

**^CHAPTER 8**

Carol got dressed, turned out the lights and put out the fire. He was in her bathroom and she could hear the tap running. It had all happened so fast but it felt right, at least from her end.

It was potentially a big mistake to get mixed up with a man who was literally just on the market but with Daryl she felt something she never had before. When he touched her at the Christmas party it was something she wanted so badly to deny at the time because he was taken but it was there, a certain fire that had never been there before. She liked everything she knew about him, he was kind and considerate. Qualities like this were hard to find in a man these days, they were qualities she valued.

She walked to her bedroom, and he followed her but stood in the doorway.

"Come lay with me," she said softly.

He smiled and walked over to her bed. She turned out the light and he slid in next to her. He was used to Abby not wanting him to touch her so he instinctively stayed on his side.

"Something wrong?" Carol asked.

"No, I feel great," he laughed.

"Good," she answered, slithering over to his side and wrapping her body around his.

He inhaled deeply, this was what he liked. Christmas Eve hadn't felt this magical since he was a kid still believing in Santa Clause.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" he asked.

"Nothing much. I'll make french toast, watch more Christmas movies, call some family, get dinner going, take a nap, eat, drink too much and then sleep," she giggled.

"I guess I should find out what's going on with my place tomorrow," he sighed.

"You could always leave it till boxing day and just stay here."

"Thanks, you're the best."

She smiled and then yawned, the last few weeks had been exhausting.

They drifted off and ended up sleeping in till past 10 in the morning.

###############################################

Carol was up first and already in the kitchen making coffee when he opened his eyes.

"Santa didn't come, the bastard!" she hollered from the living room.

He laughed, hearing her voice first thing in the morning was something he could get used to. He loved how happy she sounded.

"You must have been a bad girl!" he yelled back.

"You ain't seen nothing yet!"

He grinned and climbed out of bed. He found her in the kitchen making french toast just as she'd planned.

The day was slow and sweet. They ate breakfast and talked, watched movies and cuddled.

Daryl finally turned on his phone after lunch and was swiftly bombarded with messages and phone calls. He ignored them all, he didn't even know what to say to her. He wasn't innocent in all of this, his eye had wandered but he had held back from physically cheating. He was happy with Carol, he had no desire to fix things with Abby. After so much time of her treating him like he'd done something wrong he didn't even want to be civil anymore. The phone wouldn't stop ringing and he looked at Carol, embarrassed.

"Sorry, I'll turn it off. I have nothing to say to her, I just wish she'd leave me alone."

"Are you sure you don't want to try and end this amicably?" she asked.

"Positive. She spent a lot of time treating me like garbage, I'm done with it."

"Let me talk some sense to her," she said, with a devilish smirk.

Carol held her hand out, and he handed her the phone.

She answered it and said hello. Daryl's heart raced wondering what she was going to say but he couldn't wipe the grin from his face.

"Yes?...who am I?...I'm Daryl's new girlfriend...since last night...you're right, it is very fast but at least he waited till your relationship ended, right?...Daryl wants his apartment back tomorrow...I don't think he has anything to say to you at the moment, but lemme check..."

She held the phone out to him and asked if he had anything he wanted to say to her.

"Nope!" he answered with a grin.

He could only imagine the other end of the conversation but from this end it was pretty funny.

"There you have it!...what's that?...a whore?...that's adorable, you were the one sleeping around...I'm afraid he's mine now and I'm gonna be really, really, really good to him as soon as I'm off the phone...Well, Merry Christmas to you...Buh bye!"

She hung up the phone and handed it back to him. His jaw was on the ground and he jumped her right there in the kitchen. It was the most ballsy, sexy thing he'd ever witnessed and he loved it.

"Sorry, I probably went a little too far," she giggled.

"That was amazing! She can trash the place for all I care, she made me throw out all the things I liked when she moved in anyway."

Finally being able to touch someone he wasn't supposed to touch only days before was like getting to devour forbidden fruit and he found it hard to keep his hands off her. He kissed her and touched her every chance he got and they made love right in the middle of the day on the living room floor. It was easily his favorite Christmas ever. It never felt anything like this with Abby or anyone else, she was what he'd always wanted. She was the one and he knew it, he already trusted his heart completely.

The rest of Christmas Day was peaceful and Abby didn't dare call back. They ate good food and had too much to drink. By evening they were curled up on the couch staring at the fire. She would never have thought, even a week ago, that this would be her Christmas Day but it was just what she needed, he was just what she needed.

It hadn't started like in a story book or movie but she probably wouldn't have trusted a 'love at first' site type of relationship as much. This was a choice by two people who felt something together that they never found elsewhere. However is began it was started now and she couldn't see it ever ending.

"Will you come with me to check out my trashed place tomorrow?" he asked with a smirk as they crawled into bed that night.

"Sure," she laughed, "So what are you doing for New Year's Eve?"

"I'm gonna take you out," he said, pulling her into his arms, "this New Year's Eve and the next one, and the next one, and the next one...

He kept repeating it, kissing her between each time as he crawled over her and turned off the lamp.

**~The End~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was asked by a lovely reader if I could add an epilogue to this and I figured, why not?  
> It's a funny time of year to update an xmas story but I really enjoyed writing this and I just cranked up Merry Christmas, Baby by Otis Redding and let 'er rip!  
> This reader expressed a liking for pregnant sex and I LOVE writing pregnant sex from an emotional and physical standpoint I think it can be a really great time in a woman's life, sexually. Not always fun but you learn a lot about yourself and your partner usually.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this! It's xmas in April!!! LOL  
> I kept with the xmas theme because it's an xmas story and I wanted to maintain that.  
> I didn't know if my reader wanted to be named but she knows who she is and gets all the credit for this being written. Hope you like it:)

_**^Chapter 9 - Epilogue** _

 

Three years on and Daryl still couldn't wait to get home to her. They still lived in the granny house but they liked it. Some upgrades had been made to make it more of a family home, that's what they needed now.

 

Carol had been in a sour mood that morning and he hoped she was feeling better. He picked up her tea and the last of the things she needed for going to the hospital. He read the list and got all the toiletries she wanted and decided chocolate was never a bad idea, even with all the Christmas food they already had in the house.

Daryl just wanted her to be happy but every little thing made her emotional lately. Merle told him to hang in there and ride it out. He said as soon as the baby came she'd be herself again and he knew that was true but he thought it was supposed to be a happy time for her, he was ecstatic.

The snow was falling in great, big soft flakes and he was feeling so Christmasy, thinking back to when they got together.

The night he turned up at her door with nowhere else to go had ended up being the best Christmas of his life. She had taken a near stranger into her home and made him feel like he was the guest of honor. Laying on her couch watching Christmas movies was still their favorite Christmas tradition and he hoped, now that he was off for Christmas holidays, that she'd be in the mood for movies when he got home.

He pulled up outside the house, and she was throwing salt on the path with his huge winter coat on and her hat and mitts.

Daryl got out of the car and frowned at her.

“Baby, what are you doing out here? You're supposed to be putting your feet up.”

“I didn't want you to fall and break your neck when you get home, it's icy out here,” she answered, bending down to grab another handful of salt from the bag.

“Hey, you're having surgery in two days! Get in there,” he insisted, taking her by the arm and helping her inside.

“I'm just getting cooped up,” she whined.

He sat her on the couch and walked back outside to grab all the bags from the car. Daryl unpacked everything and handed her the chocolate, hoping she'd smile but she didn't.

“What's the matter?” he asked.

“I don't need that, look at me.”

“Carol, you look beautiful!”

“Pfft!” she responded.

“You never looked better than you do now. Haven't you noticed I can't keep my hands to myself?”

She half smiled at him and looked down at her enormous belly and ample boobs. Her body didn't feel like hers anymore and she couldn't wait for it to be over. She wanted to meet their baby boy and was growing impatient.

Daryl was determined to make her happy if it took all night. Soon they'd be knee deep in diapers and sleepless nights and he wanted to make her feel as beautiful as he knew she was.

“Come on,” he said, holding out his hands to help her up off the couch.

“Daryl, I'm fine...just ignore me and my moody bullshit.”

“Hush up and come here.”

He brought her into the bathroom and started to get undressed.

“Why am I standing here?” she asked, watching him peel out of his uniform.

“I want you to take a shower with me,” he grinned.

“I don't even think we can both fit in there,” she scoffed.

He took her face in his hands and kissed her softly, taking time to moved his mouth to her neck and distract her for a moment.

“Daryl...”

“What?”

“I don't really feel like being naked right now,” she said, laying her hands on his shoulders to stop him.

“Carol, have I ever lied to you?”

“Of course not, but I don't see what you see.”

“So then we can't make love just one more time before the baby comes?” he asked.

Carol realized then, just the way that he was looking at her that he loved her and honestly thought she looked great. This would be their last chance to be together for a good few weeks while she was recovering and she wasn't about to waste it being stubborn.

She reached down and pulled her maternity shirt off and winked at him.

“Now that's what I'm talkin' about!”

Daryl grabbed her and buried his face in her boobs that had easily increased by two cup sizes. She giggled and pulled him closer as he started to get undressed as well.

Soon she was in just her panties, and he was biting at her neck and grabbing her ass with both hands.

“I'm gonna have to share my time with you with a much younger man soon, but tonight...you're all mine!”

He was so enthusiastic that it was starting to feel like that first Christmas again. They had made love in the fireplace glow and the soft twinkling of Christmas light and suddenly she had a great idea.

“I want you on the couch first.”

“You can have me anywhere you want, honey,” he growled, leading her out to the living room where the tree was lit up, and the fireplace was roaring bright.

“Just like that first night, huh?” he sighed.

“Oh yeah.”

She sat back on the couch slowly and he was on her in a heartbeat. At 40 weeks pregnant it was a physical challenge to get close but they made it work any way they could.

He grabbed her breasts and crept between her legs to get closer. He teased her relentlessly through her underwear, and she closed her eyes, letting him do his thing to her.

“Jesus! I love your pregnant boobs. Do you get to keep 'em?” he teased.

“They'll belong to the baby soon so enjoy it while you can,” she moaned as he brought his hot, wet mouth to her nipple and sucked softly.

He growled and turned up the heat while she was willing, sliding her panties down her legs.

Carol took his dick in her hand as he continued to push the threshold of her desire. She loved the look of him in the glow of the firelight, his strong arms and chest made her so hot she couldn't hold back.

“I gotta have you,” she panted, pulling his face to hers.

“No patience for anything fun?” he winked.

“Don't need it...I'm so close,” she insisted.

“Holy crap, really? I hardly have to touch you these days! Assume the position then,” he teased, kissing her once more.

It was just not feasible to get close enough face to face anymore so she sat up slowly and turned over to lay her elbows on the arm of the couch.

“Merry fuckin' Christmas,” he groaned, running his hands over her hips hungrily.

He loved to fuck her from behind and lately that's all they could pull off.

“Hurry,” she moaned. In no time, he was inside her, and she hissed, taking in the sweet fullness of him.

He reached down and took one of her breasts in his hand as he rolled his hips into her at a nice steady pace.

“Jesus....Mmmm.....so good, baby...” she cried out, already starting to fall apart.

“That's right, you let it go...” he grunted, feeling close as well.

Carol dropped her forehead to the arm of the couch and he squeezed her hips in his hands and then it happened, that elusive thing that hardly ever does. They came together and it drew out slow like a good morning stretch and they both felt it take over them.

 

Carol was wrecked and giggled softly as she stood up.

“OK, I think I'm done now till after he gets here.”

“Yeah? I guess so. Man, that was nice though.”

“Oh yeah,” she moaned.

 

**########################**

 

Carol got into her comfy fleece Christmas nightgown and collapsed on the couch with a blanket.

“Here,” he said, handing her the chocolate again.

“Fine,” she relented, breaking it in half and handing him the other piece.

“Mickey's Christmas Carol?” he asked.

“Of course.”

He put in the DVD and curled up next to her laying his head against her belly. The baby always moved a lot after sex and now was no exception.

“He's active,” she said, taking a bite of chocolate and staring at the TV.

“He's asking about Santa,” Daryl said.

“Stop it, that's creepy!” she laughed.

“Why?”

“I don't even want to think of him knowing what's going on after we just did.”

“I guess so. You got everything packed for the hospital?” he asked as the movie started.

“I just need my bracelet and my tea still; you got the tea right?”

“Yep, I got it.”

He smiled and lay his hand on her belly. She still wore the ugly bracelet he gave her that first Christmas all the time and he loved that. Even when life got busy and stressful, that first Christmas could always bring them back together where they belonged.

 


End file.
